bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dante D'Angelo
| cross = | years = 1982–1985, 1988, 1993–2001, 2006–2012 | first = January 18, 1982 | last = November 29, 2012 | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | residence = | occupation = Mobster Founder/CEO of Phoenix International | spouse = Apollonia Vitelli (1946) Philomena D'Angelo (1950–84) Katheryn Fox (1993–96) Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Howard (2009–12) | romances = Yvette D'Angelo Renée Delatour Katheryn Fox | father = Vito D'Angelo | mother = Loretta Toscano | stepmother = Carmela D'Angelo | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Santino D'Angelo Fredo D'Angelo | halfsisters = Connie D'Angelo | sons = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Elijah D'Angelo | daughters = Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Amelia Kane | lsons = | stepsons = Tony D'Angelo Randall Barnes | stepdaughters = Kristen Barnes | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | grandsons = Stone Fox Sage D'Angelo EJ D'Angelo Sebastian Parisi Luca D'Angelo Adonis Grayson Rocky D'Angelo | granddaughters = Emily Fox Marina Grayson Brandy Grayson Jennifer D'Angelo | nephews = Vinnie D'Angelo | nieces = Sandra D'Angelo Quintina Orion | relatives = }} Dante D'Angelo is a fictional character from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Dante is introduced in 1982 as the longtime friend of local businessman turned real-estate mogul, Terry Grayson. Dante ingratiates himself to the family but it is soon revealed that he is out for revenge as he blames Terry for the destruction of his family. Meanwhile, Dante's schemes cost him cost him his own family, including his wife Philomena D'Angelo, and daughters Felicity Delatour and Marina D'Angelo. Storylines 1982–1985 In January 1982, Dante summons his son Tony D'Angelo to Italy for a meeting along with his henchman, Nick Grayson. Dante informs the young men about his plans to infiltrate the Grayson family's business starting with Nick marrying Amelia Kane long enough to claim her shares in the company. Dante is reunited with two former lovers Renée Delatour and Katheryn Fox. Dante pressures his estranged daughter-in-law Gina to reunite with Tony and produce an heir in exchange for a lucrative divorce settlement despite Tony's romance with Renée's sister Felicity. After Renée's sudden death, Dante finds her diary which reveals that Felicity is actually her daughter. Based on her age, Dante realizes that he is Felicity's father and races to stop Tony and Felicity from consummating their relationship. Dante orchestrates Nick's arrest just before he marries Amelia in May 1982 upon discovering Nick's attempt to double cross him. Later, Dante throws a party to welcome Felicity into the family and also to remind Tony that they can never be together. Dante's glee over becoming a grandfather is crushed when he discovers Gina's affair with Lloyd Thompson and blackmails her into ordering a paternity test for her unborn child. At the last minute, Dante brings Nick's presumed dead wife Yolanda to town to exonerate him. Dante discovers Felicity's affair with Gary Fox and pressures them into marriage upsetting Tony. Dante is unnerved when his estranged wife Philomena surfaces and Tony begs them to put their differences aside. Dante enlists Yolanda's help to spy on the Graysons. He is furious to discover that Nick has turned on him and has enlisted Lloyd's help in bringing him down. In November 1982, Terry successfully wins the mayoral election only to be arrested at his victory party for using campaign donations to fund his private businesses. With an overwhelming amount of evidence against him, Terry is sent to prison and Dante steps in to "support" the Graysons again. Dante threatens Nick with having Terry killed in prison unless he agrees to work for him again. On Christmas Eve, Dante visits Terry in prison where he finally reveals himself as the Phoenix and is avenging his late father Vito as Dante holds Terry responsible for his death. In February 1983, Dante's true identity is exposed and he is arrested for money laundering and embezzlement. Dante is shocked when Philomena reveals that he is not Tony's father. Dante is further upset when Tony announces that he is taking has taken the name of his biological father, Senator Massimo Parisi. On March 8, Dante is visited by his nephew Sonny who reveals that they are actually father and son. Dante is overjoyed but Sonny disowns Dante for trying to kill him 2 decades prior which leads to Dante suffering a fatal heart attack. In 1984, Yolanda is abducted and locked in a safe house where Dante reveals he faked his death. Feeling betrayed by Tony, he'd out to destroy Tony and Philomena. With help from nephew André — who looks identical to Tony — Dante framed Tony for Massimo's murder. Dante is devastated when Yolanda reveals that André killed Felicity too. Just as the police arrive to rescue Yolanda, Dante escapes. Hiding out on his private island, Dante orchestrates the abduction of Nick's daughter Zoe in October 1984. In November 1984, Dante is discovered by the police when André crashes a plane on the island killing Philomena. Dante schemes end in more tragedy when André ends up dead after a fight with Tony. In his attempt to escape Nick and the police, Dante pushes Nick over a ledge and claims self-defense. Dante takes Zoe back to Jericho City and claims the abduction was André's idea. While the police investigate Nick's disappearance, Dante gets Tony and Katheryn to bail him out. When Dante wants to rekindle their romance, Kay reveals she married Terry. To further complicate matters, Kay tells Dante he is the biological father of her estranged son. After his charges are dropped, Dante reunites with Sonny, his sister Connie and his daughter Marina whom he hasn't seen since she was 7 due to his separation from Philomena. Connie wants to help him destroy the Graysons but Dante realizes the trouble his vendetta caused his family and sets out to rebuild the family's image. He supports Sonny and his daughter-in-law Priscilla during their divorce and dotes on his grandsons Sage and Luca. Meanwhile, Dante tries to ingratiate himself into society and convinces Katheryn to invite him to her company's fashion show in February in which Priscilla is set to retire from modeling. However, Dante renews his vendetta against the Graysons when Marina is killed after a car accident with Vicki Grayson-Porter. During the fashion show, Dante takes Vicki hostage as a fire breaks out only to be shot by the recently widowed Amelia. Dante's remains are presumably destroyed when the building goes up in flames. 1988 A very much alive Dante crashes mobster Victor Ryan's birthday party in November 1988 and takes several hostages including Katheryn – Victor's new wife. Dante shocks Kay by revealing that he is still in love with her. He also taunts Nick about Amelia's recent death. Dante's plans to kill off the guests one by one are foiled by Victor's bastard son Dino but Dante escapes before he can be arrested. Dante visits Kay just before Christmas and wants her to run away with him. Their meeting is interrupted by their grandson Rocky and later Elijah wielding a gun. Katheryn confesses that they are father and son allowing Dante to escape. 1993–2001 In December 1991, Nick, Amelia and Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome confront a severely disfigured Dante on his deathbed as he is dying from a tumor. Alone, Dante berates Razor for turning on him revealing their previous plans for Razor to take over Nick's life and help Dante launder money through Grayson Enterprises. Razor smothers Dante with a pillow and he flatlines. In 1993, Dante resurfaces held hostage by one of his disgruntled former employees Curtis Rayburn. With the help of his children foster children Kristen and Randall Brady, Dante kills Curtis and escapes. The world is shocked by his return and it is revealed that Dante had convinced the terminally ill Ken Donovan to help him fake his death in 1991. Soon, Dante sets out to break up Kristen's budding romance with Nick when he orders her to marry Tony. Meanwhile, Dante reveals that he and Katheryn have married, and invites himself to the Fox family's Thanksgiving dinner hoping to forge a bond with his son Eli and daughter Amelia. Dante also claims the rebellious Jeremy Howard as his son much to the dismay of Nikki Grayson. Later, Dante is the prime suspect in the abduction of his new born granddaughter Marina Jerome. However, Dante assures Amelia that he would never use his family as leverage. On New Year's Eve, Kay's mother Jennifer Mitchell invites Dante to move into the Fox mansion. In January 1994, Dante exposes that Nikki orchestrated Marina's kidnapping to stop Amelia from running another DNA test. However, the revelation destroys Amelia's marriage to Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome as it reveals her affair with Nick. Upset about the state of his own life, Razor lashes out at Dante and Dante in turn reveals that Razor was in on the plan to steal Nick's life all along. As Tony and Kristen are married in February 1994, an angry Razor attacks Dante at the reception. Dante loses control of his car trying to escape and is presumed dead when his car goes into the river. Dante survives and retreats to his family's estate in New Orleans with the help of his sister-in-law Yvette D'Angelo. In his absence, it is revealed that Reverend Bill Mitchell is actually Jeremy's biological father and that Dante killed Curtis in self-defense. Dante imprisons Nick and Amelia when they come looking for him. Razor escapes police custody to rescue them and tries to do away with Dante once and for all when he burns down the mansion and disappears. Dante returns to learn that Katheryn has divorced him and is devastated to learn that Jennifer has passed away. Dante renews his romance with Kay and ingratiates himself into the lives of his children and grandchildren, with the exception of Amelia who continues to reject him. In the meantime, Dante helps his grandson Sage stay in school after he nearly gets expelled for sleeping with one of his teachers and also convinces Kay to remarry him. Dante obsesses over his strained relationship with Amelia and goes to extremes to get closer to her. Dante sneaks into her apartment at night and hypnotizes her into confiding in him. Dante and Katheryn remarry on New Year's Eve in 1994 but the events come to a halt when someone sets fire the Fox mansion nearly killing Amelia's grandson, Storm. During one of his visits, Amelia attacks Dante and tries to kill him but he manages to knock her out. Meanwhile, Dante is shocked when Amelia is arrested for setting the fire that nearly killed Storm. Dante later discovers Elijah's affair with Sage's ex-lover Maura Hawkins and warns him to keep quiet to save his marriage to Kat Winslow. Dante then discovers Maura is pregnant and plans to put the baby up for adoption as she doesn't know who the baby's father is. Later, Dante kidnaps Amelia hoping to help her but she calls the cops. In June 1995, Dante gets himself released and confronts Amelia about her behavior. During the confrontation, Dante acknowledges their father-daughter relationship and she pushes him him out of a window; Dante awakens suffering from amnesia. Unbeknownst to Dante, the hypnosis had awakened Amelia's alternate personality Lia who set fire to the house trying to kill Dante. Upon her release from the hospital, Amelia agrees to help Dante recover making Katheryn and Tony jealous. In December 1995, the trauma of discovering Tony's corpse leads to Dante regaining all of his memories, including Maura's plans to put her baby up for adoption. Dante is terrified when Amelia is arrested for Tony's murder and threatened with the death penalty. A furious Katheryn separates from Dante blaming his scheming for destroying their family and Amelia's life in the process. In 1996, as Dante tries to use his power and influence to get Amelia off, he is confronted by Yvette who reveals that her son André is actually Dante's son as well. André, posing as Tony, discovers his true paternity and grew obsessively jealous of Dante's budding relationships with his other children. On February 26, just before her execution, Amelia is exonerated when a mysterious "Woman in white" presents evidence that Tony committed suicide and framed Amelia because he was jealous of her budding relationship with Dante. Sonny and Elijah disown Dante upon discovering that Dante knew about Sage and Maura's affair and of her plans to put the baby up for adoption. Despite her best efforts to get them to reconcile, Kay and Dante's divorce is finalized in July 1996. The "Woman in White" is revealed to be Kristen and Randall's presumed dead mother whom André had been keeping captive at one of Dante's estate. Trying to rescue her mother, Kristen suffers a miscarriage and Wendy is killed. Dante later discovers that Wendy has been hiding Kristen's son Sebastian Lane. Dante is ecstatic when he manages to get all of his children and grandchildren together for their first Christmas together. In 1997 Dante tracks down his estranged grandson Milo Bergman and convinces the boy to come to Jericho City. When Milo reveals that he has recently gotten engaged, Dante offers to pay for the wedding as a welcome into the family. In April 1997, Dante gets word that Razor Jerome is looking to cause trouble for him again and has him killed to shut him up. In May 1997, Dante throws a big wedding for Sonny and his new love Joanna Hudson. Dante comforts Amelia as she grieves Razor and gives his blessing when she announces her plans to marry Nick in the summer of 1997. However, Dante's plans go awry when a very much alive Razor crashes the wedding and exposes that Dante ordered his execution. In private, Amelia forces Dante to come clean about what Razor has over him. Dante reveals that Amelia was pregnant when he plotted to use Razor take over Nick's life and that he sold the baby on the black market. A distraught Amelia disowns Dante and he turns to Katheryn who also rejects him. In 1998, Dante sets his sites on Razor who has recently returned to work at Grayson Enterprises. A bitter Dante orchestrates a hostile takeover of the company and begins selling it piece by piece. Dante also tries to seduce Katheryn away from publishing mogul Charles Ashton. Meanwhile, Dante plays referee when Amelia takes Katheryn to court in July 1998 after it is revealed that Amelia's late son Sterling Fox III wanted her to get half of the Fox Estate. Dante makes peace with Sonny just before he leaves town and ask for Dante's help looking after Sage and his younger son Luca. In December 1998, Grayson matriarch Valerie tricks Dante into marriage and only agrees to divorce him if he gives back controlling interest in the company. Dante shockingly refuses and uses the marriage to make Katheryn jealous. While his schemes don't work against Katheryn, Dante becomes infatuated with Valerie and tries to seduce her. In June 1999, Dante and Valerie get into a car accident and Amelia appeals to her father on Nick's behalf, and leverages their reconciliation. Dante grants Valerie a divorce and turns over his shares of Grayson. At Amelia's request, Dante devotes his resources to locating his grandson because Amelia wants to surprise Nick on their wedding day. Unfortunately, Dante discovers the boy has since died. He convinces Amelia to keep quiet and be happy with the life she has. However, Nick and Amelia's latest marriage attempt is interrupted by Cherry Eldridge who claims she is Nick's wife as she had tricked him to marriage last Christmas in Las Vegas. Dante blackmails Cherry with information about her past and she grants Nick a divorce October 1999. In March 2000, during his great grandson Storm's birthday party, Dante starts losing his eyesight. Though he tries to avoid medical help, by May 2000 Dante's eyesight is completely gone and Amelia saves him from falling down the stairs. Katheryn convinces him to get surgery to save his eyesight. On his way into surgery, Dante professes his love for her. When Dante returns from the hospital in July 2000, Amelia moves him into the Fox mansion. He begs with Amelia and Kay t o reconcile but they women are very stubborn. Meanwhile, Dante and Kay commiserate about their relationship and their obvious attraction to one another leads to her separation from Charles. Dante offers to move out so she can save her marriage but she confesses the marriage isn't worth saving. Dante and Katheryn briefly rekindle their romance in early 2001 when Dante begins suffering from seizures because of his tumor. In June 2001, Dante sneaks out of town to undergo an experimental surgery leaving Amelia and Katheryn furious as they believe he could die. 2006–2012 Development Creation and background A version of Dante appears in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes, under the name Javier Santiago. Santiago is a Puerto Rican crime lord. While he loves his family, Javier's ruthlessness often drives his family away. He kills Terry Walker in cold blood on his anniversary igniting a life long feud between Terry's son Nik. To further complicate matters, Javier's children have a habit of falling in love with the Walkers. His beloved daughter Melanie falls in love with and marries Nik and births two of his children. Javier's oldest son Alcazar falls in love with Terry's daughter Vicky. Javier hides the couple's daughter Theresa away from them until his eventual death in 1999. Javier spends years trying to destroy the Walker family and his second marriage to Kat Antonio -- the mother of Javier's youngest daughter Jessica -- only intensifies his thirst for destruction and revenge on Nik whom he blames for Melanie's death. However, it is Kat's encouragement that leads to Javier's eventual demise. Despite his death, Javier still causes havoc from beyond the grave when it is revealed that he switch Melanie and Javier's newborn baby with the child of strangers. Inspiration for the character was taken from the 2007 produced film, . Javier Santiago is actually based on the main antagonist in the film of the same name, Puerto Rican drug lord, Javier Cordero. However, in 2010, the character undergoes another massive revamp when he is renamed Dante D'Angelo. With the name change, the character becomes a much more over the top villain. Dante takes pleasure in torturing his enemies, specifically the Grayson family. He is youngest child of mobster Don Vito D'Angelo, born to Vito's common law wife Loretta Toscano, in Tuscany, Italy in 1929. Dante is raised by his mother with Vito coming in and out of his life until Loretta passes away in 1942. A 13 year old Dante comes to live with the D'Angelo family in just after his mother's funeral. While Dante is the apple of his father's eye, he is constantly mistreated by his stepmother Gloria and half-brothers, Santino and Fredo. Outside of Vito who is always working, Dante's only oder ally is his 17 year old sister, Connie. Made to feel like an outsider, Dante convinces Vito to let him attend boarding school back in Italy where he falls in love with his classmate, Apollonia Vitelli. The young lovers run away to America together in the summer of 1945 when Apollonia reveals that her parents want to move to Greece. They end up in living at the family's plantation with Fredo. In early 1946, Apollonia discovers she is pregnant and the couple elopes. Apollonia dies during childbirth leaving Dante to raise the baby alone. However, when Gloria tells him that Fredo drunkenly raped Apollonia, and may have fathered the child, a distraught Dante gives the boy the baby to Gloria to put him up for adoption. Dante enrolls in and he later enlist in the hoping to but Vito arranges for his deferment fearing for his son's life. Upon the death of his brother Santino in 1948, Dante sees it as his chance to prove himself by getting involved in the family business. In 1950, Dante marries Southampton heiress Philomena Alamain. The marriage is strained early on as Dante struggles to be intimate because he feels like he is betraying Apollonia. In early 1951, Dante's widowed sister-in-law Mary makes a shocking confession: her son Sonny is actually Apollonia's son. Dante finally confronts Fredo about the rape and swears he will spend the rest of his life trying to make up for hurting his brother and Apollonia. Dante channels his rage into lust when he and Philomena finally consummate their marriage. Later, Dante and Fredo come to blows at Fredo's bachelor party in the spring of 1951 but Vito orders the brothers to bury the hatchet. Dante initially plans to skip the wedding until Fredo's beautiful wife-to-be Yvette Parisi appeals to him. Dante reluctantly attends the wedding with Philomena on his arm but remains distant throughout the ceremony. He takes pleasure in seeing Fredo get so drunk that he ends up in the hospital. Dante comforts a hysterical Yvette and they sleep together. The next morning, Dante is deployed to Korea. Unbeknownst to Dante, Philomena witnesses their tryst. In late 1951, Philomena joins Dante on the Naval base in Korea and announces she is pregnant soon after. They welcome their son Tony in the summer of 1952. On the day the armistice is signed in July 1953, Dante is injured in a crash and honorably discharged due to what he believes is a debilitating injury. However, Vito had actually arranged for Dante's release when he discovers Philomena is pregnant again. Unfortunately, Philomena suffers a miscarriage upon their return to the states. Dante befriends local businessman Terry Grayson and agrees to invest in Terry's construction and real-estate ventures. In 1954, Fredo informs Terry of the family's underworld connections and Terry offers Dante a check to buy him out. Dante refuses the check promising to keep their business clean. However, Terry is hesitant about his business being funded by potentially dirty money. Dante insist that the money is from his trust fund. As Philomena reveals she wants another child, Dante is horrified when an arrest warrant is issued for Vito and he flees the country. Vito returns in July 1955 only to be shot and killed by the police. After his father's funeral, Dante and the heavily pregnant Philomena are disinherited by Gloria who ignores her husband's will which specifically divides the remainder of his estate equally between his living children. Dante and Philomena seek shelter with Terry and his wife Valerie at their home in Jericho City. Characterization Personality Immortality Relationships Creation and background Family D'Angel-Grayson rivalry References External links